In the end
by LadyIvan
Summary: In the end will we be friends, or remain enemies,New paths awaits us, New decisions to be made, Take a closer look and tell me what you see? SasuxSaku,InoxShika,Itachi n many more...
1. The akward morning

Well hey guys hope you likethe firstCh. i've written up to 3 ch. so for but i only posted the first to see if you guys like the story so make sure to tell me what you guys thought about it. it gets jucier lol i don't even think thats aword but yeah it gets better the next ch. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Akward Morning

* * *

**

The bright sunlight that came in through the window shined in the young female ninja's eyes._" What happened last night, it all happened so fast."_ She thought trying to remember, as she looked around the room she noticed she wasn't home. Her clothes were all scattered over the floor, everything was a blur.

He stirred beside her as he woke up Blinking a couple of time while rubbing his eyes. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun" She said quietly. He opened up his mouth "morning" he said with a cold distant voice.

Sakura wasn't sure what to do she didn't understand why he was being so cold. Images from last night came into her head."_Oh no, no, no, did i do something wrong?"_ She asked herself._ "Why is he acting like this?"_

He sat up, and looked around. " _I can't belive I let this happen, how could I have let it get so far?" _He thought as he saw the stains on the sheets. Still thinking about what had happened he grabbd his boxers that were lying next to the bed and put them on. He got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. He didn't know why he felt so uncomfortable.

Sakura unsure of what to do next just sat up in the bed and thought rather she should get up and grab her clothes or just wait till he got out of the bathroom and ask him to hand them to her."_But then again he's being so cold, _I_ don't want to bother him, he'll just think i'm an idiot." _She just didn't want him to see her naked, even though he had even been inside her, but all that happened in the dark.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom, " Sakura, you should get dressed." He said in a cold way.

" Uh, yeah, can you please hand me my clothes?" She asked him.

He gave her this annoyed look while complying with her request. After handing her, her clothes he walked over to his closet and looked dor some clothes.

_" Maybe I should get dressed now that he's not looking."_

As soon as she finished getting dressed, he turned around with the clothes he was gonna wear some black pants and a black shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back. After he was done putting on his clothes he wanlked over to Sakura who was sitting on the trying to do something with her hair.

"Sakura, it would be better if no one found out about last night."

"All right..." She answer in a soft voice. "_Should I ask him now?"_

"Sasuke-kun do you think it was a ..."

"You should go home." He interupted before she even finished the question. At this moment Sakura didn't know if she should hold in her feelings or just burst out crying."_Sakura get ahold of yourself."_ She told herself. Nothing seemed to make any sense, all the things that were said and done._ "Why is he treating me like this?"_ (INNER SAKURA) "_Why are you so amazed, he;s always treated you like this. Just leave."_

"Yeah, your right I have to do things at home anyways, you wanna hang out later on today?" She asked him.

"I'm busy." Was his dead pen reply.

"Oh...ok"

Sasuke walked over to the door. He didn't have to say anything it was as if he was kicking her out. Sakura walked over to where he was and said good-bye, as he opened the door, he just stayed quiet...


	2. What are friends for? A troublesome conv...

Well here it is guys CH.2 hope you guys enjoy it as much as i do ...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: What are friends for/ A troublesome conversation**

Once Sakura got home she took a hot long shower to see if it distracted her mind from all that had happened the night before.But all it did was make things worse.She couldn't stop thinking about all the things he had told her "_Sakura, I've taken you for granted this whole time... I want you."_ The words just kept repeating themselves over and over again.

"Sakura!" Her mom called out to her from downstairs.

"What is it?"

"You have company."

_"Who could it be?"_ She asked herself as she quickly dried herself off."_Maybe it's Sasuke-kun? Maybe he came by to apologize for the way he acted this morning?" _(INNER SAKURA)_ Ha stop kidding yourself, you actually belive he would come here and apologize?" Hey I said maybe, ok i'm crazy i'm talking to myself._

**knock,knock**

"Hey can i come in?"

"Oh hey Ino."

Ino walked in the room, right away she noticed that there was something wrong with her bestfriend, just by the tone of her voice.

"Hey what's up? Where were you last night? I called but your mom told me you had gone out."

"Yeah, I had to do something."

"Oh what was that '_something'_ erm goto Sasuke house maybe?"

The color from Sakura's face drained and her eyes started to water.Ino knew from there that something had happened.

"Oh my god, what happened Sakura?" The blonde female ninja asked.

You could noticed she was truly worried by the look in her eyes and the tone in her voice.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sakura answered back trying to hold back in all the emotions that were dying to burst out.

"Please, tell me, I know somethings wrong." Ino replied.

There was a moment of silence and finally Sakura decided to speak.

" Alright, last night Sasuke-kun called me togo over his house for I could help him out with some stuff there.I could help him out with sine stuff there.I walked over there got to his house knocked on the door he opened up I walked in and whatever we sat down and we looked over some missions, when all of a sudden the lights went out we decided to just sit on the couch and wait till the lights came back.

So we were just sitting there when he says "Sakura, I been wanting to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"I've taken you for granted this whole time, I don't want to do that no more, Sakura... I want you..."

"Right after he told me that he just leaned over and we started kissing for the first time in my life, I felt so... so happy.His kisses were so tender.Next thing you know i'm on top of him, he stops and gets up, I get up aswell he picks me up, I wrap my legs around him.He puts me aganist the wall and he starts giving me kisses on my neck while undoing my shirt.He stops and takes me in his room puts me down gently on the bed.I wrapped my arms his neck and we started kissing next thing you noticed we're taking off each other's clothes.Pretty soon he was inside me, our bodies together as one, the way his finger's gently caressed my body.His touch was so soft, it felt so good to be with him, to feel wanted by the person i've always loved for as long as i can remember.Him holding me close to his warm body whispering things in my ear, the words tingling down my spine causing goosebumps to arise.The sheets wrapped around us, everything was perfect, after everything was done I soon fell asleep... The next morning things were so different, the way he was acting, coldly and shady towards me he barely even made eye contact with me.He was the complete opposite of last night, I had been such a fool to actually belive that maybe something new was starting between us, to end it perfectly he walked over to the door as if he was kicking me out without even saying it."

"And yeah that's what happened, are you happy now?"

"Sakura... I..." Ino didn't know what to say, her friend was seconds away from bursting out in tears.Ino wanted to help her out so much but there really wasn't nothing she could say or do to make her fell better.The only thing she could do now was let her know she was there for her like a true friend should...

A couple of days passed.

"Shikamaru i'm worried about Sakura." Ino told Shika while he ate some ramen at the ramen shop.

"She'll get over it i guess." He replied with his mouthfull.

"_Men can be so disgusting_." Ino thought to herself while looking at Shika eat his food like a pig.

After the two had broken up awhile ago they still remained good friends, Ino still had feelings for him, but she would be caught dead before he found out.The same for Shikamaru, he never did stop loving her but their relationship had been so troublesome, at the time they were going out Konoha was having alot of important missions, and Shikamaru being a jounin was most of the time assigned to them.

"I can't belive Sasuke did that though, fucking asshole." Ino commented.

"_Women are so nosey, always getting into other people's problems."_ Shikamaru thought."Well, you know i'm not Sasuke biggest fan, but it wasn't just him... Sakura went along with the whole thing aswell." Shikamaru added.

"He lead her on!" Ino replied.

You could tell what Shikamaru had commented had made Ino furious.

"She let him lead her on."

"You don't know what your saying Shikamaru just shut up." Ino responded in a rude way.

Shikamaru knowing the way Ino was instead of just staying quiet made another stupid remark.

"Yeah, let me stop, talking with you is hopeless."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ino asked.

What was had been a simple conversation had turned into a troublesome one.

"It mean's..."

"Just the person I want to see." Ino interrupted not paying attention to Shikamaru anymore.

"_Fine, just interrupt me in the middle of the sentence_." He said to himself.

"Be right back, i'm not done bitching at you yet." Ino told him while getting up from the table."Hey Sasuke-kun! I need to talk to you."

Sasuke turned around to see who was calling out to him."_Oh, great it's Ino..." _He thought to himself."What is it i'm in a hurry." He told her.

"Can't i get a hi first?" Ino asked him.

He just looked at her not complying with her request.

"... Whatever." She said to him."_He's so damn anti-social..."_ Ino thought to herself.

From where Shikamaru was sitting all he could see was Ino's back and her hands doing some kind of motion as she talked, while Sasuke just looked around as to blocking out the things she was saying.

"Eh, Shikamaru are you looking at Ino's butt?"

"Da Fuck, where did you come out of naruto?" Shika asked.

"I just finished training, thought i'd stop by here and munch."Naruto said while looking around."So why is Ino talking to Sasuke?"Naruto asked him.

"Man, you know how nosey girls are, I guess she's asking him about the whole ordeal with him and Sakura the other night."

"What ordeal? What did that bastard do to Sakura-chan!" Naruto asked demanding an answer, drawing attention to them.

"Opps, Naruto shut up! I never said nothing." Shikamaru told him while trying to see if Ino was done talking yet.

"Tell me.If not i'm gonna go over there and find out myself!"

"NO!" Shikamaru yelled drawing even more attention to them." I mean no, Naruto stop trying to make things more troublesome then what they already are."Shikamaru told him in a calm and quiet voice.

"I'm not going to say anything, just tell me." Naruto begged him.

_"This is so damn troublesome, if I don't tell him he's gonna keep bugging me, or knowing Naruto he'll go and find out himself, me and my big mouth might aswell tell him._Shikamaru told himself."Fine, but not a word, to make a long story short hmmm how can I say this... Sakura slept with Sasuke... and the next morning Sasuke was being a bitch."

Naruto didn't even say a word he just got up from the table and yelled out Sasuke name.

"NARUTO STOP!" Yelled Shikamaru...


	3. Alone

Hey guys I hope you like the way the story is heading **

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Alone**

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out to him pointing his finger at him.

"What the fuck do you wan..."

Right before Sasuke finished what he was saying Naruto punched him in the mouth.

"Naruto what is your problem!" Ino yelled at him.

Right at that instant Sasuke responded back to Naruto by punching him in the stomach.

"Stop it you two, Shikamaru don't just stand there do something!" Ino commanded.

All the people the people around them had stopped what they were doing and formed a cirlce around them as if it was some kind of dog fight.Shikamaru being on the outside of the crowed couldn't make his way through.Finally, he was able to squeeze his way in.

"Naruto stop, you too Sasuke!" Shikamaru grabbed on to NAruto, at that moment Sasuke took the chance that Naruto was being held back and started punching him some more."Damnit Sasuke!" Shikamaru yelled.Naruto broke loose from Shikamaru grip, right when Genma got in the way and grabed both of them.

"What is going on here?"He asked.

"_What a stupid question." _Ino thought."What does it look like." She blurted out.

Genma looked at her from the corner of his eye.The people started to get back to what they were doing before.Both Naruto and Sasuke had blood on them from rolling around on the floor.Genma was about to lecture when Sasuke started to walk away.

"Hey where are you going?" Genma asked.

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke responded.

Genma was about togo after him when Kakashi put his arm in front of him.

"Just let him go, I'll talk to him later." Kakashi told him.

If anyone knew or understood Sasuke it had to be Kakashi.Shikamaru walked over to Where Naruto was standing and hit him on the head.

"What was that for?"Naruto asked him while rubbing his head.

"What ever happened to '_ tell me i won't say anything _'

I didn't say anything." Naruto replied."Plus me and Sasuke aren't finished yet..."

Ino walked over to where the two were and and hit both of them."Bakas!" She yelled. You could see the fire buring in her eyes." I'm going togo see Sakura now just wait till i get back, you two are going to wish you were never born!" Ino warned them and left.

"Eh, Shikamaru."

"What is it Naruto?"Shika asked.

"Ino's scary, how could have you gone out with her?" Naruto asked.

"I dunno, I ask myself the same question right before I goto sleep everunight." Shikamaru replied with a smirk on his face."Hey Naruto all this fight has made me hungry, let's go get something to eat." Shikamaru suggested.

"Yeah!" Answered Naruto, who had all forgotten about him and Sasuke fight.

It was around 8 O'clock and Sasuke had just gotten out of the shower, for some reason he couldn't get Sakura out of his head.Images filled his head from that night._"Damn why do I feel like this? I can't let her or anyone get in the way of my path, **Their '**_ _gonna come soon and i haven't quiet made up my mind I want... No i need to, but somepart of me tels me to forget about it." _He thought to himself.

There was a loud knock on his door.

"_Who could it be?"_ He thought.

"Sasuke hurry up and open the door, I know your in there." Kakashi said through the closed door.

"I'm coming..." He said outloud so Kakashi could hear him. He put on a tank top with some grey sweat pants.He walked over to the door and opened it up.

"Hello... Sasuke-kun." Kakashi greeted him with a friendly voice.

"Hey... Look i know what your here for and."

"And what?" Kakashi interrupted." First of all you don't know what i'm here for, so don't act like you know it all." Kakashi told him.

"I'm not a little kid, I don't need to listin to your stupid lectures, you act as if you know me." Sasuke responded in a hasty way.

"Sasuke i'm not here to argue with you, come see me once you calm yourself down for i can talk to you about an important issue." Kakashi told him, as soon as he had finished talking he disappered.

Back at the ramen shop Shikamaru and naruto had just finished their third bowl and were ordering thier fourth.

"Hey Naruto, why do you and Sasuke hate each other so much?"Shikamaru asked him in a serious voice.

The atmosphere had changed Naruto wasn't smiling no more matter afact he looked kind of sad.

It's not that i hate him, it's just that Sasuke blocks everyone out of his life, I remember back when I was like 8 years old, I was walking by myself when I see this kid sitting by the pond crying.I walked over to where he was and asked him what was wrong? He got up looked at me and said '_mind your own bussiness'_ and just walked away.Once we joined the academy he was in my class he was good at everything... actually the best, everyone wanted to be his friend but he just wanted to be alone.Over the time it pissed me off that he didn't take advantage of all the things he had.He was good at everuthing,he had all the kids wanting to be his friend, abd all the girls were obsessed with him. He had everything i wanted.And for some reason i felt as if i knew him, I looked up to him, it's kind of funny because i wanted to be jsut like him.Then we got assigned to team 7, we actually started to become close then somewhere along the way he started to see me as an enemy..."

"uh, yeah I noticed how he always was at the academy anti-social and shit."Shikamaru stated.

"Eh, so now that i shared some "personal" information with you...Did you even tap that ass when you were with Ino?" Naruto asked in a sly way.

"Naruto your a lost case.."Shika responded...

* * *

Sorry about the chapter being soo short, I just have alot of things to do but i'll make sure that the next ch. will be longer n better ... 


	4. I'm SorryThe Wrong Place,Wrong Time

**CH.4 : I'm Sorry.../Wrong Place,Wrong Time**

_"Where are **they**?It's already one in the morning and nothing."_

"Sasuke-sama, we're sorry we had you waiting for so long." Answered Sakon.

"About time..." Sasuke replied.

"Ohhh, i'm stuffed." Naruto commented while rubbing his stomach."Geez, you'd think, what do you expect after eating twelve bowls of ramen." Shikamaru told Naruto."Hehe, yeah I know."chuckled Naruto."So, which way you gonna take to go home?"

"I'm gonna go by the academy, I haven't that path in the longest plus it's a shorter route to my house."

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you tommrow.Shika told him."See ya!" Naruto told him while waving his hand in the air."Er..Naruto stop you look like your on crack.." Shika yelled out laughing at Naruto."Ehh, thats the whole point i'm doing it on purpose." He yelled back."_Not."_

"Sasuke-sama, Orochimaru wants to meet with you tonight, that is why we asked you to meet us tonight."

"What is it,what's the problem?" Sasuke asked.

"We don't know, it's classified information."

"_Hmmm... I bet he did hit that.Huh, what the fuck who the fuck would be in the park at one in the morning." _Naruto thought.

"So, you see that's why you must come tonight."Kidoumaru stated.

"_Why is Sasuke talking to those guys?"_

"Alright lets go."Sasuke replied.

_"Fuck wheres he going?"_

Right when were about to leave Naruto came out from behind the tree.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out.

"_Fuck, not now Naruto."_ Sasuke thought."Who's this little cockroach?" Tayuya asked."Go home, Naruto." Sasuke told him.

"What's going on, why you with theses guys?"

"Mind your own bussiness for once, Naruto just go home." Sasuke told him once more.

"No,no,no we can't let him go, he should pay the price for sticking his nose in where it dosen't belong." Sakon said while taking out his kunai.At that moment Kidoumaru got behind Naruto and tied his hands so he coudn't defend himself."He's all yours now Sakon!" Yelled Kidoumaru."Hmm.. Just one shot, one kill."

"Wait!" Sasuke said grabbing on to Sakon's hand."What is it Sasuke-sama?" Sakon asked."I'll do it." Sasuke told him."Oh...I see, your more capable then what I thought.Sakon stated."You guys go ahead, I'll be quick."Sasuke told them."No it's ok...We want to see this."Sakon replied.

"_Damn.." _Sasuke thought as he took the kunai from Sakon's hand and started walking towards Naruto.Once he got in front of him he leaned over and said.. "Naruto... I'm...Sorry." Right after Sasuke told him those three words in his ear.He shoved the kunai in Naruto stomach, blood spattered all over him.Naruto fell to the floor."Sasuke...Why...?"Naruto asked him with tears in his eyes.Sasuke looked at Naruto with cold eyes and grabbed a piece of his shirt ripping it off."Come on, Sasuke-sama finishe him off."Tayuya said out loud."Yeah!" They all agreed."No, I'ma leave him here just like this, he's gonna die either way let him suffer more anyways I stabbed him in his liver." Sasuke told them."Haha, Sasuke-sama, you are more then what I thought indeed!" Sakon told him."Let's go now, before someone else comes."Sasuke told them."Hai, lets go."

"_Naruto.."_ Sasuke thought."Eh, Sasuke-sama you do know now that you can't go back to Konoha now right?"Jiroubou told him."Yeah... I know...Before I go there's one more thing i have to do..." Sasuke reponded.

"Sasuke-kun, no!" Sakura screamed as she awaoke from her dream..."_It's just a dream...Somethings wrong thought..." _She told herself.She picked up the phone and dialed Ino's number."Hello?" Ino picked up in a sleepy voice."Ino, its Sakura somethings wrong, I got a bad feeling."

"What is it? Look I'm gonna get dressed and head over there now." Ino told her as she got up from bed.

Finally, Kakashi had been able to fall asleep, When there was a loud clash.

"_What the fuck was that?" _Kakashi thought as he awoke.He awoke.He walked into his livingroom to see his window broken, in the middle of all the broken glass there was a brick with something tied around it."_What is this... A piece of Naruto's shirt with blood?"_ He asked himself.Something going on here.Kakashi got dressed quickly."_Which way is faster to Naruto's house hmm...Through the park...Alright, I hope everything is fine."_ He thought.

"So Sasuke-sama what was the whole point of you throwing that brick through that window?" Kidoumaru asked."I didn't like the asshole." Sasuke responded.

Kakashi was still heading to Naruto's house when something caught his eye.It was some weird object just lying there on the floor.He stopped and walked towards it once he got close enough to it.He realized it wasn't an object it was ..."Naruto!" Kakashi yelled.There he was just kaying there covered in blood.Kakashi untied his hards from the sticky web like rope.He picked him up gently.Naruto opened up his eyes."Sasuke..."It's alright Naruto just hold on.

"Tsunade-sama, is he going to be ok?" Kakashi asked in a worried voice."Hai, don't worry about it Kakashi, the person that did it to him, knew what they were doing they weren't truing to kill him, they just wanted to make him pass out."But what about the wound?" Kakashi asked her."They stabbed him in the fatty tissue, all it does is just bleed alot but no serious damage."Tsunade responded."Look in a couple of days he'll be backon his feet and eating ramen.But now the important issue is who did this?Kakashi when you found Naruto he didn't say anything?" Tsunade asked him."Yeah, all he said was 'Sasuke', but I don't think Sasuke would go this far."

"Hmmm...I don't know...But I still want to talk to him.Genma come in here please." Tsunade called out."What is it Tsunade-sama?"Genma asked."Go to the Uchiha apartment and bring Uchiha Sasuke here."

"Right away ma'am."

"Kakashi, how come you went to look for Naruto?"Tsunade asked him."Someone threw a brick through my window, and it had a piece of Naruto shirt with blood."He responded to her question."Oh, I see."

Ten minutes later Genma arrived,Tsunade-sama he wasn't home.

_"Hmm this is starting to make sense." _Tsunade thought to herself."Alright... Genma, I want Uchiha Sasuke get a squad together and look for him,"

"Hai."

"Sasuke wouldn't go that far would he?"Tsunade asked Kakashi.

To be continued.

* * *

Hey guys i hoped u enjoyed this ch, anywho this is for you people that are lost in what just happened : Sasuke may have stabbed Naruto but he did it to save him because Sakon was going to kill him but yeah and that why he took a piece of Naruto shirt he figured that Kakashi would think something was up and since its my story i made Kakashi think something was up lol..So yeah... please submit a review and tell me what you think also share your ideas with me thanks for reading my story! 


	5. Akatsuki

Well here it is Ch.5I hope you guys enjoy and thanks to all of youthatlike my story, I wont let ya down , also sorry for having you guys wait so long for this ch.its justthat spring break and all that.AndI really wasn't planing on writting ch.5 untillI got back to school butI know how it feels when you wanna know whats gonna happen next and the person dosen't update till who knows when so yeah... also please submit a review so i know how the story is doing and to see if you guys like the direction the story is going thanks again...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Akatsuki **

A day passed and still no sign of Sasuke." Tsunade-sama, we've searched all over Konoha and still nothing he must have left." Genma reported in."Yes, i came to that conclusion a long time ago." Tsunade answeared. "So what do we do now?" Genma asked."There is nothing that can be done right now just go home and when I find out all the information I need I will call you." Tsunade told him."Hai." Genma responded as he left.

"_Geez, Naruto can sleep for a long as time."_ Shikamaru thought to himself. "Hey,hows he doing?" Ino asked as she came in the door with Sakura."I guess he's find Tsunade told me that it was nothing big." Shika told them."Hey.. Sakura." He greeted her as he noticed her eyes filling up with water.There was no response she just stood there.Ino gave her a little shove."Oh, sorry Shikamaru hey." she replied to him.

"Do they know who did it yet?" Ino asked."Nope, I heard Kakashi and Tsunade talking though, and they think it's Sasuke.Thing is Sasuke is missing so go figure." Shika told them." Wow, thats really leads everything to him." Ino said quickly.

"Orochimaru-sama." Sasuke said as he walked in to the room where Orochimaru was sitting at.

"Sasuke-kun you came what a pleasure." Orochimaru greeted him."They told me you had to speak to me about an important issue?" Sasuke asked."Yes,but before we get into that why are you covered in blood?" Orochimaru asked."You should have seen him Orochimaru-sama!" Sakon blurted out."Seen what?" Oro asked. "Sasuke-sama he really has alot of potential you should have seen the way he killed that nosey little brat." He stated."What brat, Sasuke-kun?" He asked him. "Naruto." Sasuke replied in a serious voice." HA HA HA HA, your kidding me right?" Oro asked in a amazed voice. "Eh, Orochimaru-sama whats so funny?" Kabuto asked as he walked in to the room."Sasuke-kun killed Uzumaki Naruto!" Oro told him. "Are you serious that is kind of funny." Kabuto replied. "What's so funny?" Sasuke asked. "Kidoumaru, Sakon, Tayuya, and Jiroubou please leave." Orochimaru asked them."Hai." They all answeared and left. "You want to know what i find so funny about the fact that you killed Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked him with a evil smirk on his face."Yes." Sasuke replied anxious to know."Itachi is looking for Naruto! And once he finds out **You** killed him things are gonna get quite hmmm how can I say this quite problematic if you know what I mean." Orochimaru told him."What the fuck does Itachi want with Naruto?"Sasuke asked.

"Ay, Sasuke-kun do you not know nothing, thank the lord you left that village you weren't learning nothing, I mean you don't plan on going back now that you've killed him correct?" Oro asked."No." Sasuke responded."Well let me inform you, your brother is in this Organization called Akatsuki, I myself was part of it but in reality it was a waste of time therefore i left."

"Blah, blah,blah, here we go with the same story again."

"Kabuto, your thinking outloud again." Orochimaru told him as he glanced at him."Ah, sorry Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto apologized smiling._"What a dumbass, he's stupider then Naruto..." _Sasuke thought."Orochimaru-sama, please continue." Sasuke asked."Oh yes, where was I? That yes I left because it was a waste of time anyways the goal in Akatsuki is to get all the demons and control them, something like that it was stupid.. So you do know that Uzumaki Naruto has the nine tail demon fox inside of him right?" Oro asked him with one eyebrow rised."...No.." Sasuke answeared." _He didn't really learn anything over there._" Orochimaru thought to himself. "Well yes he does and Itachi was after the demon inside him,which is one of the most powerful demons in this world so I can imagine how pissed Itachi is gonna be." Oro stated." Let Itachi come after me, I'll fucking kill him!" Sasuke told him."Ha, Sasuke-kun I'm sure that Orochimaru is happy to see that you are so positive about the whole Itachi coming after you but, let's face it your weak." Kabuto interrupted."What did you say?" Sasuke asked him.You could tell that what Kabuto had said offended Sasuke."Now, now I will have none of this so both of you calm yourselves down."Orochimaru told both of them. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun the reason why I asked you to come here tonight was because i wanted you to stay here so you could become powerful.There is no point in me asking you now since you can't go back and you are staying here." Orochimaru told him.

Kisame come in here." Sasori told him."What is it?" Kisame asked." sama wants you and Itachi to kill Orochimaru." Sasori stated."_I wonder what's the problem." _Kisame thought. "I know your wondering why he want you and Itachi to kill Oro, and the reason is because source tells us that Orochimaru is letting out information about Akatsuki and we can't have everyone finding out about us so for that not to happen we kill the virus." Sasori told him while laughing."Ha, Itachi will be pleased when he finds out." Kisame told him." I'll tell him as soon as he arrives."Kisame added.

"Eh.. I can't wait no longer." Shikamaru said outloud.Next thing you noticed Shika was shaking Naruto awake."Wake up I saw you starring at Sakura's butt." Shika told him."Hehe you caught me." Naruto told him while giggling."Naruto!" Sakured yelled as she ran over to him and hugged him I was worried about you." She told him while she started to cry."Aww Sakura-chan you love me." Naruto told her.Ino jumped in "Don't push it Naruto." She warned him. "Hey Naruto so was it Sasuke?" Shika asked him with eyes wide open.Naruto just stayed quiet.

"Itachi-sama." Kisame greeted him."What is it Kisame." Itachi asked him in a cold voice.

"We leave tonight...To kill Orochimaru."

* * *

To be contiuned... 


	6. Feelings

Finally I have updated this story I swear it took me forever I just really havent had all that much time but w/e I'm already working on the next ch. acouple of things I wanted to make clear because it seems some people got kind of lost in the last ch. for example (i don't think Oro and Kabuto would be very pleased with NAruto dying) they hate Akatsuki and Naruto (supposably) dying would screw them over so that pleases them get it and also (Akatsuki, a little to hasty to go kill Oro just because he lets out info to sasuke) their not going after Oro because he told Sasuke they don't even know about Oro telling Sasuke but he's just been running his mouth and letting out info about them to other people ok well if you have any question like that feel free to ask me ok and also don't forget to post a review please.. thanks hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 : Feelings**

"No, we don't." Itachi replied."But...but sama ordered us to." Kisame stuttered."I have things right now that need to be handled.When I'm done with them I will comply with his request." Itachi answered and walked away." _Itachi has his head up his ass sometimes I'm not taking the blame for this if we get in trouble_." Kisame thought to himself.

"Ah Naruto your awake." Kakashi said as he walked in the room. "Good morning everyone." He greeted them."Good morning." They all replied."Shikamaru can you please go get the Tsunade-sama and tell her to come here please?" Kakashi asked him."Yeah, sure." Shika responded in a lazy voice."How you doing Naruto?" Kakashi asked him. "I'm good just starving, I hate hospital food." Naruto complained."Ah haha, I'll treat to some ramen later." Kakashi replied. "Yay! I love you Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled out loud and hugged him."Um, yeah sure, Naruto stop hugging me." Kakashi told him while trying to push him off of him."Naruto, I'm glad to see you awake and fine." Tsunade said as she stood at the door."Can everyone except Kakashi please leave the room."

"Yes ma'am." They all replied as they headed towards the door."Naruto got up from the bed and started to walk towards the door."Where are you going?" Tsunade asked."Eh.. Didn't you ask everyone to leave the room so you can be ' ALONE ' with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked._"Hehe you freak."_ He thought to himself."Baka!Get over here now!" Tsunade commanded him."Naruto we need to know what happened ."Kakashi asked him.Naruto just stayed quiet as flashbacks came to him of when Sasuke stabbed him."Naruto, it was Sasuke wasn't it?" Tsunade asked."Hai.."Naruto responded quietly."Tell us everything that happened." Tsunade told him.

"Hey you guys hungry?" Shikamaru asked Ino and Sakura as they stood outside Naruto's hospital door."Not really." Sakura replied."Yeah we are." Ino told him." Let's go eat something my trat." Shika told them._"Shikamaru is acting 'stange'.Why is he smiling at me ?" _Ino thought to herself as her cheeks started to turn red.Once they got to the ramen shop they sat down and started to look at the menu's."_Sasuke-kun.." _Sakura thought."Hey Sakura what do you want ?" Shika asked her."Huh?" Sakura said as she looked as if she had dosed off somewhere other then where she was."Sakura the lady is ready to take your order." Ino jumped in."Oh, nothing... I don't feel so good, i'ma go home." Sakura told them as she got up."Sakura.." Ino said."Don't worry Ino, I'm fine we'll hang out tommrow I'm just tired that's all." She replied putting a fake smile over her face."Fine..." Ino replied.

"_Conclusion, women are weird_." Shikamaru thought to himself."I'm worried about Sakura." Ino told him after awhile of silence." I don't get her." He replied."Yeah, ever since her and Sasuke got freaky." Ino said towards the end of her sentence she started gigaling.A smirk came over Shika's face."What's so funny?" Ino asked him."Nothing." He replied."Tell me!" Ino begged him."You perve , I know your thinking of something dirty!" She leaned in real close to him and quietly told him.The ramen show was really packed.Shikamaru leaned in towards Ino and kissed her."_Woah, wat am I doing!"_ He asked himslef as their lips locked on each others."What are you doing!" Ubi pulled away and asked him amazed."Um.. Ino... Sorry." Shikamaru replied cheeks red as an apple."_What's this feeling, I actually liked it."_ She thought, even thought they had gone out and broken up thier feelings for each other just seemed to be hidden ubder it all.But out of nowhere the feelings seemed to be arising to the surface from where they've been stored for so long.

After awhile of silence Ino finally decided to talk."Well thanks for treating me to dinner." INo thanked Shikamaru." Yeah anytime, so what are you gonna do now?" Shika asjed her."I'm gonna go home it's getting late." Ino replied."I'll walk you home." He offered."Thanks." She told him while blushing."So how come your acting like this all of asudden." She asked him as they walked to her house."Like what?" Shika asked her acting as if he didn't kno what she was talking about."Like you acted when we started to go out..." Ino responded quietly."I don't know what your talking about." He replied as they got to her house."Sure you don't..." Ino told him sarcasticlly."Well see you tommrow ino told him as she started to walk towards the door, right when Shikamaru grabbed her by the hand "Ino.." He said quietly "I know that what happened the first time we went out was all my fault I should have spent more time with you instead of putting work first... But truth is I need you and I know you need me too, we can share all our dreams coming true, I can show what true loves mean just give me one more chance please..."

Ino didn't say one thing she just stayed quiet and amazed she would have never thought shikamaru felt this way towards her."_I wanna kiss him,but should I?" _She thought to herself.Shikamaru didn;t hesitate he just went for it.This time Ino didn't pull back she went along with the whole thing everything was fine untill the door opened."Erm..." Her dad interrupeted."_Oh shit."_ Shika thoguht."Hey Shikamaru hows your dad?" He asked him.Chouji's,Shika's,and Ino's dads were bestfriends since they were young."Umm, he's fine." Shikamaru replied embarressed trying not to make eye contact."Tell him I said hi." He told him."Well I'm going inside." Ino told them, now was Shikamarus chance."Yeah, I better get going too." Shika added."Well bye." Ino's dad told him.Once he closed the door he stopped Ino before she could disapper upstairs in her room." So your going back out with Nara Shikamaru?He's a good kid." He told her."No." Ino replied and rushed upstairs."_Women...So weird can't live with them can't live without them_." He thought to himself.

It was midnight and Sakura still couldn't fall asleep all that she could think of was Sasuke, what he was doing now, where he was, and what he was thinking."_I wonder what these people are doing back at Konoha?"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he laid in bed."_Things have happened so fast...I hope that dumbass is alright.Second thoughts I should have just killed him."_ Sasuke told himself._"But fuck it, it was better this way I was actually starting to have somewhat feelings for ...Sakura..." _He kept thinking.

* * *

To be continued... Oh and sorry this ch. was so short next one will be longer I promise 


	7. The Mission

Well here it is Ch.7 hope u enjoy it i think its really gd but w/e like always please post a review thanks oh n if i made any mistakes sorry**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: The Mission**

**( Reminder there has been a time skip character are 19/20 yrs old..)**

"Sakura are you paying attention?" Tsunade asked her as she explained the mission for tommrow."Hai Tsunade-sama." Sakura responded."Sakura, I know that this is a short notice but since things got complicated with Shizune other mission and she won't be able to make it in time for this mission,you as my second best medical ninja will go in her place.This mission is really important to us we've failed several times and we've lost many shinobi's because of this man do not let emotions get involved, just do your job. We must kill him, I expect us to succeed." Tsunade finished talking."Hai Tsunade-sama, please count on me." Sakura replied."Alright your dismissed."

Sakura walked out of the office quickly she was late, her and Ino we're suppose to hang out today befoer she went out on her mission."Ohaiyo Ino!" Sakura greeted her."Sakura your late!" Ino complained."Yeah I know Tsunade-sama kept talking." Sakura responded."So waht's your mission for tommrow?" Ino asked her." Tommrow?" Sakura asked."Hey baby." Shikamaru greeted Ino."_Ah saved by Shikamaru!"_ Sakura told herself."Hey." She greeted him with a kiss on the lips."Sakura good luck on your mission tommrow." Shika told her as he held Ino in his arms."Yeah, thanks I'll be needing it." Sakura told him with a smile on her face."Well, I guess I'll be leaving you two alone I have togo get my things ready for tommrow." She told them as she stood up."Alright, take care and call me as soon as you get back from the mission." Ino told her as she walked over and gave her bestfriend a friendly hug."I will.Oh and that reminds me Shikamaru if Naruto gets back from his mission before me tell him what's up ok? You know how he gets."

"Yeah, I will don't worry about it." Shika replied."God Naruto worries about you like if you two were dating." Ino commented."It's not that, it's just he cares for me that's all." Sakura responded with a small laugh."I know.." Ino replied."Well for real I got togo guys, bye." Sakura told them as she headed towards the door."Bye." They both replied to her.

That whole night Sakura wasn't able to sleep well the mission for tommrow troubled her mind.She didn't know who she was gonna be working with or where the mission was going to take place all she knew was that the person they we're going after to assassinate was strong but Tsunade never mentioned any names.It was already 7:00 in the morning the sun didn't shine like every other day instead she heard the raindrops fall on her roof."_Great it's raining..."_She thought to herself.She finally got up from bed and got her things together.Her and her team we're suppose to meet at Genma's apartment.Once she reached Genma's apartment she was the last one to arrive everyone had arrived there an hour before.Sakura's cheeks burned with embarressment."Oh..Ohaiyo everyone.Sorry I'm late." She told them as she stood at the door soaken wet while the four ninja's looked at her and soon got back to what they were doing.

"Sakura-chan! I didn't know you were coming on this mission!" Lee told her as soon as she walked in the door."Lee.. I didn't know you were coming either." Sakura told him surprised."So who else is gonna be going?" Sakura asked him."You,me,Genma, and Neji." He responded."Oh ok.." She said quietly."Alright everyone get ready so we can get out of here, we have along way togo a two day trip to the village of Sound."The Sound village?" Sakura asked outloud."Sakura did you not read the paper's I sent you.? Genma asked her."I didn't recieve no papers." She responded."Neji." Genma called out."Yes.." Neji said as he walked into the room."Did you send out the papers I told you to send out?" Genma asked him."About thay I gave Lee's his but I had forgotten where Sakura lives..." Neji replied looking down at the floor."_Liar.. I saw you goto Tenten's house yesterday."_ Lee thought to himself."Sakura I'll explain the mission to you later tonight right now we have to get on the move, everyone get your things, we're leaving." Genma told them as he grabbed on to his own things.

After hours of traveling they decide to stop for the night."Alright guys we're gonna make camp here and tommrow we'll continue." Genma told everyone as he stopped in a small dark forest area."I'll keep first watch." Neji reported."Ok.. I'll take second." Genma told him."Mean while Sakura come with me so I can explain the mission to you."Genma told her as he walked towards the tent lee had finished setting up."Hai." Sakura responded and followed.Once they sat down Genma started explaining."We're going to the Sound villiage, there your job is to stay hidden and wait till we succeed in the mission if you see one of us is injured, help out the wounded and take them to a safe spot and heal them.That's all you really have to do the rest is up to us do you understand?" Genma asked her."Hai..Genma who are we going after?" Sakura asked him quietly."Don't worry about that just be concern about what you have to do.Get a some rest tommrow at night we will attack this will be the only time you get to sleep." Genma replied and left the tent.

Sakura laid in the tent thinking about all that Genma had told her."_Who could it be? Maybe Orochimaru or..No..."_ Sakura just erasied everything from her mind and closed her eyes."Hey Neji." Lee greeted him."What happened?" Neji asked him."Nothing just thought I'd make you some company." Lee replied as he sat on top of the tree branch next to Neji."Er.. Whatever." Neji replied."Wow Sakura sure looked hot today soaken wet." Lee told him with a little giggle kind of thing."You till haven't gotten over her?" Neji asked him."No...I'm just waiting till she gives me a chance." Lee responded softly as if he was sad."Your just wasting your time Lee get over her you and her are the same way."Neji told him."What do you mean?"Lee asked."What I mean is that she hasn't gotten over Sasuke and you haven't gotten over her.You guys are sprung on things that are impossible I guess you can say."Neji told him as he got up.Lee just stayed quiet."Well I'm gonna goto sleep." Lee told him quietly."Lee.. I didn't mean to offend you or anything just telling you the truth." Neji told him."I know.." Lee replied as he got up and walked away.

"Sakura wake up." Lee whispered in her ear."Ahh!" Sakura screamed out punching Lee in the nose."Oh Lee-kun I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else." She replied."It's ok Sakura-chan, I know you didn't mean too." Lee told her while rubbing his nose."Let's go everyone we're wasting time we have to get there by nightfall." Genma called out."Genma so serious when it comes to missions." Sakura commented to Lee."I know but he's right." Lee replied.

The Sun had already settled, and the night soon started to get chilly after countless hours of non-stop traveling minutes away form their destination point Genma stopped."Everyone listen up we're minutes away from where we're suppose to be remember what I've told you, If you get injuried to where it will effect how you fight just leave, Sakura will be hidden but close by she will take you to a safe place and cure you, no names, no nothing our identity is not togo out is that understood?" Genma asked them."Hai." Everyone responded."Ok let's do this." Genma replied.Minutes later Genma stopped everyone."Everyone hault.Sakura stay here pay close attention." Genma told her."Hai..Everyone please be careful." She replied."Don't worry Sakura-chan!" Lee told her while doing the nice guy pose."_Oh god... And then he wonders why Sakura dosen't like him I don't blame her."_ Neji thought to himself."Lee,Neji let's go."

In seconds they disappered into the black forest."Sakura took out her binoculars and ahead in the distance she could see a small house like building, she then noticed Genma,Lee, and Neji stop."_Why are they stopping?" _She asked herself.She looked closer and saw a dark figure walking towards the house."_That must be the person."_ She thought.The dark figure walked inside the house.Sakura put down the binoculars and stayed well hidden the wind started to blow and the rain started to fall, the rain and wind together howled furiously.Acouple minutes later Sakura heard the battle begin, she heard the sound of glass shattering and kunai's hit each other."For some reason this all gave Sakura chills down her spine she felt like something bad was about to happen but what? Everything got quiet for a moment.Soon she heard kind of noisy which seemed to be lee's shouts.

"Sakura! Run he's coming!"

She heard the shouts as he got closer to her."_NO...What's he doing?"_ Sakura asked herself as she kept hearing Lee scream out her name.Sakura couldn't take it no more she was terrified the only thing that came to her mind was run.She got up from where she was and started to run without looking back.She kept running untill she couldn't hear Lee's shouts any longer.Finally she stopped to catch her breath._"What am I doing? What if he's hurt or Neji or Genma?" _She asked herself.She was about to get up and turn around when she heard the twigs on the ground crunch as if someone was stepping on them._"Someone's there.." _She told herself._"Should I run or should I Stay hidden?"_ She asked herself as she heard the footsteps getting closer and closer.Sakura didn't even hesitate her mind just told her to get up and run.She stood up quickly and started to throught the dark forest with tears strolling down her cheeks she tripped on a tree root and started tumbling down a hill.She tried to grab on to something but it was hopeless she just kept slidding.At the last second she managed to grab on to a root.She felt half of her body weight pull her down, she turned her head to look what was happening.What she saw was nothing, she was on the edge of a cliff with her hands holding on to her life by grabbing on to the root.Sakura cried out help with tears trembling down her cheeks furiously her hands started to slip.

_"Is this it? Is this the end?"_ She thought to herself.Not able to hold on any longer her hands let go Sakura closed her eyes and screamed.A second later she opened her eyes to notice she was still alive with someone holding on to her arms pulling her up._"Who is that?"_ She asked herself as the dark figure pulled her up."Thank yo.." Sakura said as she was cutt off before she could finish talking the dark figure grabbed her by her throat.Sakura struggling barely able to breath let out a couple of words."Please stop." The dark figure let go of her throat and grabbed her and took her in to a dark shady area in the woods covering her mouth.Holding her close to his body."Sakura?" Lee shouted out.Sakura let out a muffled "help".But it was useless the sound got farther and farther away.Sakura cried harder then before.After awhile he let her go and she stumped down on the ground leaning against a tree."Get up." The cold shady voice commanded her.She wiped the tears off her eyes and look hard trying to defind the person.It was useless he was in a shadow.

He took acouple of steps with his body stepping into the moonlight the rain easing down a bit.Before the moonlight hit his face she saw two red eyes."Sasuke..." She asked him with tear erupting again.He finally finished coming out of the shadows.It was him for sure, Sakura just stared at him examaning him from head to toe he looked the same but at the same time different his eyes were filled with emptiness.Sakura cried harder then ever.She never thought she'd see him again and there he was standing right before her.Get up if not I'm leaving you." He told her once more.Sakura stood up."Follow me and stay close." Sasuke told her quielty.Minutes later they were at a old cabin."Watch your step." He told her coldly.As she walked behind him she noticed her hands had blood on them, examining them she didn't notice no cuts all concern about where the blood was coming from she was about to trip but Sasuke grabbed her before she hit the ground."Sasuke..Thank you."Sakura replied to him slightly embarressed."You haven't changed." He replied and let her arm go.

They walked into the cabin where there was a lit lantern."Where are we?" Sakura asked him looking around."I can't go back to my place with you.You'll surely be killed." Sasuke replied.He walked over to a closet and took out three blankets and two pillows.He placed one of the blankets on the floor.and the two pillows on top of it one next to the other one.He handed Sakura her blanket."You better get out of them wet clothes if not your gonna get sick." Sasuke told her still with a cold distant voice.He walked over to where He's pillow was and started taking off his clothes only leaving his boxers."Sakura just stared at him with out moving."I'm not gonna look at you if that's why you haven't changed." Sasuke told her and turned around."Sakura turned around and immediatly started removing her wet clothes leaving her bra and underwear.She wrapped herself around the blanket he had gave her."I'm done.." She told him as she stood there.Sasuke laid down and turned around."Are you just gonna stay there all night?" He asked her annoyed."No.." She replied softly as she started walking towards him.She sat down carefully not to expose none of her body parts.After she laid down beside him.

She couldn't belive what was happening.It all seemed like a dream.After all this time trying to forget about him, here he was laying next to her."Sasuke what happened to the others?" Sakura asked him."What others?The people you came with?" He asked her."Yeah." She replied."I dunno my guy's took care of them." He replied with a smirk on his face._"Oh no..."_ Sakura thought.After awhile of silence Sakura decided to speak up again."Sasuke.." She called out to him quietly."What?" He asked her annoyed."Why did you leav..." "Look Sakura.All that I left it behind I'm not here to talk about old times or why I did what I did." Sasuke told her as he gave her his back."I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad.." She replied.The akward silence filled in the room._"I think he fell asleep, I wanna talk to him about so many things but he's still the same person he was when he left the village he's a stranger.But why do I still love him?" _She thought to herself.She started shivering the blanket he had gave her wasn't really helping at all."Sasuke.." She said quietly.After a moment of silence he responded back."What do you want now?" He asked her more annoyed then ever."I'm cold.." She replied.Sasuke put his arm around her stomach and pulled her close to him.Minutes later Sakura put her hand on top of his and closed her eyes...

To Be Continued...

* * *

Hey guys I'm so sorry for having you wait for soo long but hey i made it really long i hope u guys enjoy it cuz its 1:31 am n im still awake n i got skool tommrow lol but w/e i'll try to update sooner ... 


	8. The inner feelings

**Well here it is ch.8 I wasn't too fond of it even though its 3:09 in the morning and I just finish working on it, But w/e depending on the reviews I get on it I'm either gonna keep on and see where the story leads to or I'm gonna delete this ch and rewrite it another way so it's all depending on the reviewers so we'll see what you guys think about it

* * *

Chapter 8: The inner feelings  
**

"Neji any sign of Sakura or Lee?" Genma asked him."No." Neji replied as he used his byakugan."Genma, I see someone up ahead." Neji told him as they quicken their pace.Once they got closer they noticed the dark figure leaning against a tree it was Lee."Lee are you alright!" Genma asked him as he started inspecting Lee up and down.There was two small cuts and a large severe one in his chest."Lee what happened?" Neji asked him.Lee couldn't even respond his body fell to the ground and started shaking uncontrollably.

"Neji, pick him up, we got to get him medical help right away." Genma commended him."I know but what about Sakura?" Neji asked as he complied with Genma's request."We'll see what Tsunade decideds to do." Genma replied.Once they arrived back at Konoha they hurried to Shizune's house whose was closer."Come on open up." Genma told himself as he knocked furiously on the door."I'm coming." The voice from inside answered.Once Shizune opened the door Genma entered immediatly and set a blanket on the floor to put Lee."What's going on?" Shizune asked all confused of what was happening."Severe blood loss." Neji replied.

Neji placed Lee down on the blanket Genma had set out.Shizune removed her robe and got next to Lee as she concentrated chakra on to her hands.After thirty minutes with out non-stop.She had finally stopped the bleeding exhausted she wrapped Lee's wounds in some bandages."Lay him over there on the couch." Shizune told Genma."Neji, what happened?" Shizune asked."I don't know, we went on the mission to catch Sasuke, everything was going as expected he arrived at his house like planned once we broke the window we expected him to be alone but there was four other ninja's in the room with him.I don't know what happened to Lee but he went out of the room and Sasuke pursued after him, me and Genma stayed and kept fighting I used my Byakugan and kicked everybody's ass, well Genma threw his toothpick at some of them."

"Ha ha, your funny." Genma glanced over at Neji and sarcasticlly told him."Come on don't deny it, I saw your toothpick hit someone on the forehead." Neji replied."But back to the story, so we were kicking ass they were no match for us so basiclly they got their ass kicked.To make the story short Sakura is missing and Lee is in this condition." Neji finished."I see." Shizune answered."I guess you guys are gonna have to wait till tommrow to see what happened if Lee is recovered by then well better enough to talk." Shizune replied as she looked over at Lee who was snoring in his deep slumber.

An hour passed and the sound of the raindrops falling on the roof got louder.Sakura woke up and noticed half of her body was on top of Sasuke.His arms were wrapped around her.She removed his hands carefully not to wake him up then she quickly sat up.She found herself starring at him as he slept, a strand of his hair covered his eyes Sakura brushed it away awakening Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" He asked her."Umm, nothing the rain woke me up." She replied abit embarressed."Goto sleep." He commanded her as he turned on his back and looked up at the ceilling.Sakura laid next to him once more."Sasuke... (pause) I've missed you." She told him as she looked at him searching for some kind of expression."Sakura...don't tell me after all this time you still..." He paused before he could finish what he was saying Sakura continued. "Sasuke, I've never forgotten about you, it's not that I don't want to, I just can't no matter how hard I try to I... I just love you so much." Sakura told him with tears in her eyes.Sasuke looked at her for some reason he couldn't find the words to say what he wanted to.Then he quickly changed his expression back to the coldless look he always had not to expose the fact she had caught him off guard.

"Sakura." He finally said."You should just forget about me." He replied."Didn't you just hear what I told you i can't no.." Sakura froze, noticing that no matter what she told him nothing would change she didn't want Sasuke to see her cry over him so she turned her back towards him without saying a word.Sasuke noticed he once more hurt her again.Maybe he did the biggest mistake bringing her along.He found himself more confused then ever he could kill a man with his bare hands and not have one remorse

about what he had done yet he felt this way all of a sudden.He found himself thinking about the past even though he didn't like to he couldn't stop.He thought about how he had hurt her so many times before and the last time they were together the thing he did.After he had taken the one part of her that nobody could ever take he treated her like shit.

"_I was so stupid back then to do that." _He told himself.

He looked at Sakura's back and thought it would be a nice gesture to gently touch her back.He brought up his hand and gently carressed her back with his finger.Sakura shivered at his touch."Sakura .." She felt his warm breath hitting the back of her neck as he spoke her name.She didn't even noticed when he had gotten so close.Sasuke continued with what he was saying."Stop crying...Please." He softly asked her.Sakura amazed of what was happening wiped the tears from her eyes wondering why he was being so nice all of a sudden."If you think I enjoy hurting you I don't..." He continued speaking to her."I've never liked seeing you cry and I truly regret hurting you all those times.(pause) Your beautiful Sakura, but you've chosen the wrong guy I can never be what you want me to be."

Sakura finally decided to speak up.She turned around facing him."Sasuke I don't want you to be anyting I love you for who you are." Sakura replied as she tried to define his face in the darkness.What Sakura had told him slighty pissed him off."You don't fucking know me Sakura!" He answered her some what yelling at her."You don't know nothing about me!" He kept on.Sakura quivered she didn't understand what was happening one moment he was talking to her nicely the next moment he was yelling like some kind of mad man.

"Stop yelling!" She yelled at him with tears in her eyes."You know what your right I don't know you.But who does?You block everyone out of your life you always talked about how being lonely was hell but I think you honestly enjoy it,how can I know you if you don't let me." Sakura replied to him looking for an answer.Sasuke absorbed her words in realizing she was right.His mind had gone completely blank,noticing he had lost his temper his tried to reorganize his composure."Your right..." He replied.Sakura was surpriesed he had agreed to what she said.

Sakura sat up and Sasuke noticed her gesture."Sasuke I don't want to be right I just want you to acknowledge my love for you." She softly replied."Sakura I don't get you." Sasuke told her."What don't you get?" She asked him."How can you love me?All the things I've done to you, all the times I've hurt you, all the times I've made you cry, I don't get it how can you?" He asked her annoyed with the fact that she had him more confused then ever."Why won't you accept the fact that I love you?" Sakura asked him with the tears swelling up again."Because It dosen't make sense." Sasuke responded back."Not everything in life makes sense, I love you and that's all that matters, I think I've proven to you that my love for you is real after all this time are you that stubborn not to see it?Why does everyone elses see it except you?" Sakura asked him.Sasuke just laid there trying to think of some type of answer but nothing came to him._"Why can't I see it?She's the only person whos ever really tried to understand me and loves me for who I truly am.Why do I always push her away?"_ He found himself searching for answers to his own questions.

Sakura couldn't hold in her fustration any longer."Answer me!" She yelled at him.Sasuke sat up and looked at her face to face.For a moment Sakura thought he was gonna hit her or something."I don't want to love anyone Sakura, I don't want to go through the pain of losing anyone again." Sasuke softly responded.It all made sense to her now, why he always excluded himself from everyone, why he always rejected her love, why he did the things he did, it All made sense."Sasuke.." Sakura softly replied not sure of what to say.There was nothing to say."Let's just go to sleep." Sasuke softly told her as he laid down.

Sakura without saying a word jus laid down next to him and turned her back towards him to fall asleep.Sasuke turned facing her back, he moved in closer feeling her body heat touch his body.Wondering if she would reject his touch he touched her hand slipping his fingers through hers.Sakura gently closed her eyes.After a acouple mintues of silence she felt his hand retrive and moved her hair aside she felt his warm lips on her neck as he gave her a gentle kiss."Sakura...(Pause) I'm sorry...For everything." He whispered in her ear.This only made her start crying.She didn't understand why she was crying but the tears just came out.She felt as if he some what was starting to acknowledge her love.She wanted to tell him not to worry about it that no matter what he did she would all ways forgive him but she just stayed quiet.

"Sakura, before you go to sleep, there's something I want to clear up with you.What happened that night, I never regreted it and everything I told you was true it wasn't just words to get in your pants.I guess that I've always had a thing for you I just never noticed it untill now but what I do regret is the way I treated you the next day I was just so unsure of how to act I don't know how to explain it, if I hurt you that time I'm sorry I really am I know I've told you this already but I'm not sorry just for that time but any other time I had hurt you like I said it was never my intention."

Sakura was shocked, she never expected this to happen she didn't know how she should react if she should say somthing or if she should turn around and give him a hug or a kiss she had never been this confused.This all just came out of nowhere."Sasuke,I forgive you for everything you don't have to apologize no matter what I will always love you."

Sasuke once more put his hand around her and softly whispered "Good-night.Thank you for always trying to understand me, and for being there even if I pushed you away.I really appreciate it."

To be continued...

* * *

Remember to submit a review thanks  



	9. The next morning

**Well here it is ch.9 hope u guys like it.thanks alot to al my reviewers you guys really inspire me to keep writting.And naruto was on a mission thats why he didn't attend that one mission. **

**

* * *

Chapter 9: The next morning**

The next morning back at Konoha Village, there was a loud knock on Shizune's door."_God who could it be at this time?"_ Shizune asked herself as she looked at the clock that was next to her bed on the nightstand table.She stood up as the person at the door kept knocking furiously._"I'm coming!" _Yelled out the annoyed kunoichi.Once she opened the door she was surprised who it was."Naruto, what in the world are you doing here?It's 6:30 in the morning you baka!" Shizune replied to him with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Where is Lee I have to speak with him." Naruto commanded as he entered the house."He's still sleeping, come back later." Shizune answered.Before she could say another word Naruto had made his way to the couch and was shaking Lee awake."Yo Fuzzy-brows wake up!" Naruto yelled as she shook Lee."Naruto-kun?" Lee asked as he opened his eyes slightly."Lee what happened to Sakura!" Naruto asked him with his blue eyes filled with concern.Lee sat up quickly as he heard Sakura's name mentioned the thought of Sasuke coming after him, flashed through his mind."Sakura-san!" Lee shouted."Naruto-kun you have to go rescue Sakura-san." Lee replied."Where is she Lee?" Naruto asked him."I don't know all I can remember is that Sasuke was about to kill me when I heard Sakura-san scream at that moment he quickly cut my chest and left.I wasn't able to move Naruto-kun." Lee replied, tears forming in his eyes as the thought of him not bein able to protect Sakura.

"Don't worry Fuzzy-brows I'll save her and I'll get that bastard!" Naruto replied as he stood up and did the nice guy pose."Naruto-kun, please do." Lee answered."Not so fast." Shizune interrupted."What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused."First of all, you have to rest up I know you just got back from your mission.I don't know who informed you of what happened but before you make plans you must consult Tsunade-sama and ask for her permission and you know this." Shizune finshed talking."Hai, I'm going to talk to her right now." Naruto replied as he started to walk towards the door."_He's grown up so much.He's not the same inresponsible boy I knew when I met him."_ Shizune told herself as she closed the door behind her."As for you Lee-kun, how are you feeling today."

The rustle of clothes woke up the young kunoichi."Where are you going?" Ino asked Shikamaru as he put on a shirt."Hurry up and get dressed." Shika commanded."Why what happened?" Ino replied confused."I don't know Tsunade-sama ordered you and me togo to her office and meet her immediately." Shika answered with a sigh."_Something troublesome must have happened._" Shika thought to himself.Ino quickly got up form the bed and started to get ready.

"Neji-nii-san." A quiet voice replied through the dark room."What is it Hinata?" Neji asked as he sat up from bed."Hokage-sama want us to report in her office now." Hinata replied softly."Hai." Neji replied as he stood up.Back at Tsunade's office her and Kakashi were talking."Do you think this is such a good idea?" Kakashi asked concerned."I'm not too sure but I have no other choice.Uchiha Sasuke has crossed the line to far this time." Tsunade replied with her hands forming a tight fist."Tsunade-sama is this about resucing Sakura or is this about killing Sasuke once and for all?" Kakashi asked."Both.What intentions does he have holding Sakura as a hostage." Tsunade asked herself."But you don't even know if Sasuke is with Sakura or not." Kakashi replied."I know he is, I just do." She replied with a serious voice.

There was a knock on the door."Come in." Tsunade replied."Tsunade-sama the Jounin's you've asked for have arrived." Kotetsu reported."Alright, thank you Kotetsu please let them in." Tsunade answered."Well I'll come back later." Kakashi replied with a deep sigh as he walked out of the hokage's office."Go in." Kotetsu opened the door and commanded them in a polite way."All of you please take a seat so I can explain why all of you are here." Tsunade explained while she pointed to the seats sat out for them.Once everyone took their seats A loud voice rang throught out the halls."Old lady Tsunade!" Naruto yelled out."_He sure know's how to piss me off.But perfect timing."_ She thought to herself.

"Old lady..(pause) Er what's this are you having a meeting?And you didn't even call me?" Naruto asked as he looked around the room and saw Hinata,Neji,Shikamaru,Ino, and Tenten."As you look around the room you notice there's an empty seat that is for you I called you but no one picked up the phone at your house now take a seat." Tsunade commanded with her patience breaking away little by little.

Naruto entered the room and quietly took his seat next to Shikamaru."The reason why I have asked you all to meet here with me today is because as some of you might have heard Sakura has gone missing.The mission that I am about to give you is a S-rank mission you goal is to find Sakura and rescue her.Once you have done that if she is in a good condition I want you all to work out a plan and kill Uchiha Sasuke!I'm tired of this mission failing and ninjas getting hurt because of this man if it is possible bring him back alive, if he struggles to much just kill him but bring him back do I make myself clear?" Tsunade asked as she look around the room and saw all eyes concentrated on her."Hai." They all responded."Alright, please make me proud.Get your things ready you all leave tommrow Nara Shikamaru will be in charge.Now everybody leave."

Everybody stood up and walked quietly out of the room."This is so troublesome." Shikamaru said outloud."Maybe we should meet somewhere now and hold out a meeting on what we're gonna do tommrow." Tenten suggested."That's a good idea.We can all go over my house and talk about it now." Ino replied."Then its settle let's go if we're gonna go." Neji replied out of nowhere.Once they reached Ino's house everyone walked in the house and sat down in the living room."Sasuke has Sakura I know he does." Naruto said quietly."How do you know?" Neji asked."I talked to Lee this morning and he told me that he heard Sakura scream and Sasuke left in the direction that scream was heard from."Naruto replied.

"Sasuke wouldn't want nothing with Sakura." Ino answered looking at Naruto."We don't know that, he's capable of anything." Naruto replied looking back at Ino."Alright so if Sasuke is with Sakura what we'll do is we'll set up a base camp Hinata and Ino will stay back at camp.While me,Naruto,Neji, and Tenten go look for Sasuke and Sakura.Once we spot them either Me or Naruto will Grab Sakura and take her back to camp Neji will attack Sasuke and try to paralyze him so we can tie him quickly if that dosen't work Tenten will be in a tree and will attack with her weapons.If that dosen't work we'll move on to plan B." Shika explained."Eh what am I gonna do?" Naruto asked."You come in plan B." Shika replied."Alright so then it's set tommrow we meet back here at 4:30 a.m. and head out I think I'll know where he'll be." Neji replied.

"Sakura wake-up." Sasuke replied as he looked at her."Huh...What time is it?" Sakura asked as she sat up."12:30 we over slept.Get up and get dressed we're leaving." Sasuke replied."Where to?" Sakura asked."Don't worry about it, just get dressed he replied annoyed."_He's acting strange again."_ Sakura thought to herself.Sasuke stood up and grabbed his clothes that we're laying on the table, and started to get dressed.Sakura slowly got up and walked towards the other end of the table where she had put her clothes.She turned her head slightly to see if Sasuke was looking at her._"I said to much last night.'Thank you for always being there for me?' I can't believe I actually told her that." _Sasuek thought to himself disgusted."Sasuke-kun..I'm done." Sakura replied quietly."Follow me." Sasuke replied as he opened the door.

After traveling for about 30 minutes.They arrived at what seem to be an apartment.Sasuke took out a key from under a stone that was laying on the ground.He opened the door and walked in turning on the light.Sakura walked in.The apartment was small but conftrable there was a small kitchen with the dinning room/living room, and a medium bedroom."_So this must be where he really lives.But where did he go yesterday?"_Sakura thought to herself."Sasuke, the place where you went yesterday what was it?" Sakura asked."My meeting place." He replied coldly."So this is your house?" She asked."What do you think?" He asked her with a sarcastic voice.

(Inner Sakura) _What crawled up his ass?Yesterday he was all 'nice' and talking about how he appreciated the fact that you always tried to understand him and now he's acting like he always does_.(Sakura) _Maybe he feels uncomfortable, because of how he expressed he's self to me?"(_Inner Sakura)_ Hmm..Make's sense I got a plan.Play along with his little 'bitch' game and watch when he see's your bein a bitch back to you he's gonna start acting nice.(_Sakura)_ "Are you sure this is gonna work?"_( Inner Sakura)_ Just do it._

What's wrong with you?Your all spaced out." Sasuke replied."Nothing is wrong with me.I should be the one asking _you_." Sakura replied as she made eye contact with him."What are you trying to say with that." Sasuke asked her annoyed."Don't worry about it." Sakura replied as she looked around the room."What ever, do you want to take a shower?" Sasuke asked her as he walked in his room."Yeah.." Sakura replied as she notice the change in his voice tone."_I think it's working."_ She told herself."You'll have to come in here the only bathroom is in my room." Sasuke replied.Sakura walked towards the door.Sasuke was taking off his shirt.Sakura couldn't help but stare her eye's scanned his whole body."Sasuke-kun, your hurt." Sakura replied as she walked closer to him to grab his arm."What?" He asked her surprised by her touch."On your shoulder." Sakura replied."It's nothing." Sasuke responded as he moved Sakura's hand away."Take a shower first." Sakura replied."Why?" Sasuke asked curiously."No reason."

Sasuke walked over to the dresser and took out 2 pairs of pants,shirts,and boxers."Here." He replied as he handed Sakura a pair of black sweat pants with a white shirt and a pair of boxers."I don't really have nothing to offer you." He replied as he reached for a towel to give her."It's alright, this will do thank you." Sakura replied as she held the clothes in her hands."You can sit down." Sasuke replied glancing at the bed behind her."It's fine I don't want to dirty the bed." Sakura responded."I don't care if you do." Sasuke replied.Sakura sat the clothes he had handed her on top of the bed."Do you have anything to cook?" Sakura asked out of nowhere."Er..Yeah I think there some meat in the fridge.Why you hungry?" Sasuke replied."No reason just to make us some dinner..." Sakura responded."Sakura.." Sasuke said looking down at the floor."What is it?" She replied."Never mind we'll talk about it over dinner." He replied and headed into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Meanwhile Sakura was in the kitchen taking out the meat to let it defrost.After a little while she walked back inside the room just when Sasuke came out with the towel aroudn his waist.Sakura was embarresed and quickly went out of the room closing the door.After a couple of minutes Sasuke came out."You can take a shower now." He replied with his hair still dripping water."Alright thank you." She replied as she walked past him and grabbed the clothes that she had earlier sat down on the bed.As she was walking into the bathroom she froze."Sasuke-kun." She called out."What is it?" He replied."Do you have a brush?" She responded."Yeah..." He replied as he walked over to the desser and took out a brush gently handing it to Sakura."Thanks."

Sasuke laid in the bed thinking about what he was gonna do.Sakura couldn't just stay with him.She would eventually have togo back to Konoha.Although her presense seem to not bother him he wasn't about to forget about Itachi.Sakura walked out of the bathroom after a while.Sasuke sat up and examined her closely her hair was brushed nicely.He looked at her and noticed how big his clothes fitted her yet to him, he found her rather sexy in his clothes.Sakura felt some what embarressed she could feel her cheeks burning up.Finally she broke the still silence."What time is it?"

"5:30." He replied gently."Hey can you take your shirt off real quick?" Sakura asked him as she walked over to him."What for?" Sasuke asked her with one eyebrow raised."Please just do it." She responded as she sat next to him on the bed."Er...Sure.." He replied as he complied with her request.Sakura looked at the wound on his shoulder and stood up."Stay right there don't move." She replied with a smile on her face."_What's gotten into her?" _Sasuke thought to himself.Two minutes later Sakura walked in with some bandages in her hand and some ointment."I told you before it's find." Sasuke replied annoyed."Why won't you just let me heal it?" Sakura replied."Cause I don't need you to 'heal' me." He responded annoyed.

"Fine, forget it then." Sakura replied as she gave him her back and started to walk towards the door."Sakura..Just hurry up." Sasuke replied annoyed.Sakura turned around and walked towards the bed again._"I never thought about this..But for me to heal his wound up there I have to..." _Sakura told herself."What's wrong now?" Sasuke replied."Um, nothing it's just that where you wound is and the position it's um." Before she could finish Sasuke interrupted her."Just hurry up I don't care anyways your not making any sense." He responded."Fine." Sakura replied as she got on top of him and started concentrating chakara onto her palms."_Woah...This ain't such a good idea." _Sasuke thought to himself as he looked at the beautiful shinobi on top of him.He wanted to bring up his hands and softly pass his hands through her curves.

After she finish healing him, she started to wrap up his wound.Still on top of him Sasuke started to talk."Sakura..I wanted to talk to you about something." Sasuke replied seriously.The sun was starting to settle down and the room began to darken."What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked softly."Tonight we leave." Sasuke responded.

"Leave?Where to?" Sakura asked confused."I'm going to take you to the outbounds skirts of Konoha." Sasuke replied turning his head.Sakura started to get off of Sasuke.But he placed his hands on her waist.Sakura stayed quiet."Sakura you didn't expect to stay with me...Did you?" Sasuke asked her.Sakura removed his hands and got off."I'm going to go see if the meat is defrosted already.." Sakura quietly replied.

_"Fuck...What should I do?It almost feel's like I don't want her togo." _Sasuke thought to himself.An hour later Sakura walked back in the room."Dinner ready.." She replied sadly."Sakura cheer up." Sasuke replied to her.Sakura didn't reply she just turned around."Are you going to eat?" Sasuke asked her as he walked to the table and only saw one plate."I lost my appetite." She replied as she walked over to the living room and sat down."Your making me lose mine." Sasuke replied annoyed.

Sasuke walked past the table and sat down next to Sakura."Don't you have friends back at Konoha and family?Why would you want to stay with me?" Sasuke asked her.Sakura turned her head and looked at him."I've told you before...I have friends and family, but if your not with me it's as if I'm alone." Sakura replied with a tear rolling down her cheek.Sasuke grabbed her chin gently and brought her face towards his.And started kissing her.Sakura in the middle of it noticed what she was doing and pulled back turning her head away.

Sasuke stood up annoyed."Let's go." He replied.Sakura stood up and started walking towards the door behind him.After walking for 30 minutes they finally got to the path that would lead them back to Konoha.Sasuke stopped and looked ahead to the path that would lead him back to the village that he abandonded so long ago.He had to make a decision either let Sakura stay or take her back to Konoha.

He didn't know why he was thinking about this at the last minute but he did.He knew that if he took her back this would be the last time he saw her, he would go back to being by himself with no one to accompany him.Then it finally hit him.He didn't want her togo."Sakura.. Make your decision now." Sasuke replied."Huh, what decision." She asked confused.

"Do you want to go back or stay with me?"

* * *

I wonder which is she gonna pick hmmm lol don't underestimate me u never know  



	10. The Decision

**A/N: Well here it is Ch.10!Hope you guys enjoy it I really liked writting this ch it was fun made it really long too, thanks to all my reviews I really appreciate all your reviews they inspire me lol so keep on.Also I can't really tel you when next chapter will come out because I don't know.I just update when I get inspired to write but I will be updating more often I think that I updated this ch fast.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 : The Decision**

"What?" Sakura asked surprise."Do you want to go back or stay with me?" Sasuke asked again."I...I..Why?" Sakura asked him confused as she looked at him, as the moonlight hit his handsome face."What do you mean why?" Sasuke replied."Why are you..I mean.." Sakura stuttered."Sakura your not making sense just answer the question." Sasuke replied annoyed."I want to stay." Sakura replied quietly.Sasuke looked at her and turned around."Well..Let's go home." He replied with a smirk.Sakura smiled and started to follow behind.

Once they reached the apartment Sasuke walked in and turned on the lights."I'm going to sleep." He replied."Where do you want to sleep?" Sasuke asked her."I don't know it's your house it dosen't matter to me." Sakura replied."Do you want to sleep in the bed, or on the couch?" Sasuke responded."It dosen't matter really." Sakura replied."Fine in that case just take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Sasuke replied."Um.. Sasuke-kun can you sleep with me? I don't want to be by myself." Sakura responded a bit embarressed."Yeah..Sure." Sasuke replied caught off-guard by her request.They both walked in to the bedroom and Sasuke sat on the bed and started to remove his shirt along with his pants,shoes, and socks only leaving his boxer.Sakura meanwhile was in the bathroom washing her hands.

(Inner Sakura) I told you my plan would work.Ha 'please sleep with me Sasuke-kun.' you just want him in bed with you.(Sakura)"No I really don't want to be by myself."(Inner Sakura) Sure you don't.I'll make you a bet! (Sakura) What are you going on about now?" (Inner Sakura) I bet he'll make a move on you tonight.(Sakura) "What-ever."

Sasuke walked over to the dresser and took out some shorts and put them on, on top of his boxers.Sakura finished drying her hands off and walked over to the bed and laid down making herself comfortable.Sasuke then walked over to the wall and turned off the light as he walked back over to the bed and started laying down."Sasuke?" Sakura asked."Hmm...What is it?" He responded."Can we talk?" Sakura replied."About?" Sasuke asked curiously as he turned on his side to face her."About anything..I just want to talk to you that's all." Sakura replied."Sure..You start things out." Sasuke reponded."Alright, So what are we going to do tommrow?" Sakura asked."We're going to head out to the Mist village."

"How come?" She asked."I figured that if you stayed, Konoha would surely send Anbu out here to look for you.Plus I heard that, Itachi is around there." Sasuke responded."Oh..What happened to Orochimaru?Didn't you leave Konoha for him?" Sakura asked quietly."I abandoned Orochimaru after I found out he was keeping secrets from me." Sasuke responded seriously."Oh.."

After a while of silence Sakura laid there and closed her eyes.Laying there in the silence she noticed what she had just done she started to think how she wasn't ever going to see her family and friends she sure was going to miss them Ino fighting with Shika.Naruto and his Ramen.Thinking about it she didn't even see Naruto when she left for the mission.Kakashi and his _book_.Tenten and Neji.The more she thought about it the more sad she got.She then started to ask herself if the decision she had made was right?If it was all really worth it?

Sasuke looked over at Sakura and noticed the expression on her face and could tell just what was going through her mind."I'm not forcing you to stay you know." He replied as he looked up at the ceilling."What?" Sakura asked as she snapped out of her thoughts."I know what you thinking right now." Sasuke replied."Is that so..What am I thinking about?" Sakura replied sarcasticly."I know your thinking about if you did the right thing by staying with me, how your not ever going to see the people you saw everyday of your life." Sasuke responded."How..Did you know." Sakura asked surprised."You have the same expression I had that night, after I left Konoha." Sasuke replied quietly."Sakura...Just go back home..Don't do the same mistake I did.I'm not worth it." Sasuke replied."Sasuke..Come back with me please." Sakura replied softly."Sakura have you still not opened your eyes to see what I am?I'm a S-class criminal who abandoned his village to seek power and revenge.I've commited more crimes then what I can count.I've killed so many people that I lost count long ago." Sasuke replied.

"I'm going to sleep." Sakura replied turning around.

"_What am I doing?I'm trying to live in a world that will never exsist for me."_ Sasuke told himself."Sakura, I was wrong." Sasuke replied seriously."Wrong about what?" Sakura asked as she turned back around to face him."I was wrong for asking you if you wanted to stay with me." Sasuke replied as he sat up in bed."What are you talking about?" Sakura asked confused as she too sat up."Get dressed..I'm taking you back home." Sasuke replied coldly as he stood up from bed and got his things."No..You can't!Sasuke..Please." Sakura replied as tears once mored started to fill in her eyes."I'm not going to repeat myself get dressed." He replied once more.Sakura got up from the bed and put on her shoes, and walked out to the living room.

Once Sasuke finished getting dressed he walked out to where Sakura was and made his way to the door.Sakura followed behind once more.The whole way there was an akward silence the only things you could hear was the tree branches making noise as they jumped from one branch to another and Sakura's sniffles."Sakura.." Sasuke finally spoke up as he looked back at her.Sakura didn't even want to speak to him but she worked up the nerves to talk."Just what am I to you?" Sakura asked furious.Sasuke remained quiet."Am I some toy for you.I really don't understand you sometimes.One minute your trying to kiss me the next you telling me _we're leaving_ then next your asking me if I want to stay or go then following that your telling me that you don't want me to stay.What did you think, that you liked me for a minute but then you realized that pretty soon you would get bored of me."

"Sakura just be quiet, your talking shit." Sasuke replied annoyed."Your telling me to shut up because you know I'm right!" Sakura yelled at the man that was in front of her."We're stopping here to rest.We have two more days of traveling at least." Sasuke replied as if he wasn't listening to what Sakura was saying."You know I'm right.." Sakura replied as she started to cry harder.Sasuke laid out two blankets to lay on and two others to cover up.Without saying a word he just walked over to where he had placed the blanket and laid down.Sakura walked over to where the other blanket was and laid down and covered herself up.Pretty soon she feel asleep.

"Neji-san it's 4:00 a.m." A voice floated in the room."What?" Neji asked as he looked up."We have to meet at Shikamaru-kun's place remember?" Hinata asked."Right." Neji replied as he slowly got up."I'll be ready in a minute." Neji replied.

"Don't you think Tenten and Neji make such a cute couple?" Ino asked as she got dressed._"Oh god here we go..Now she's going to start pairing up people." _Shika thought to himself."I mean Naruto and Hinata make a cute couple aswell don't you think?" Ino kept on."_I knew it..."_ Shika kept thinking."Yeah sure.." He replied as he walked over to Ino."But you know who makes a better couple?" He replied."Who?" Ino asked."You and me." He replied as he gave the young kunoichi a gently kiss on the lips.Ino then wrapped her feet around Shikamaru and pulled him onto the bed and started to take off his Jounin vest."_Oh shit now?"_ Shika asked himself as Ino was already undoing his belt.Right when Shika was taking off Ino's shirt there was aloud knock on the door.Both of the Jounin stop."Damn.." Shika replied as he stood up and looked at the giggaling kunoichi."Are you going to answer that?" She replied with a smirk.

Shika walked over to the door to see Naruto grinning."Ohaiyo..God you people take forever to open the door,it's almost as if y'all where getting ready to do something freaky and then I came along." Naruto complained."_You have no idea."_ Shika thought to himself."Naruto your a perv." Shika replied as he closed the door."I did get trained by Jiraiya himself." Naruto chuckled."So I've heard that you've been seen going to the Hyuuga's place alot lately." Shika replied with a smirk forming on his face."Hehe..Nothing get's past you.Who snitched?" Naruto asked patting Shika on the back as he squinted his eyes."No one snitched, Neji was just complaining about how you be hitting on his cousin that's all." Shika replied laughing."So Neji was the snitch,he's just mad because he want's to tap Tenten." Naruto replied."He does!" Shika asked surprised."I don't know..I"m guessing he does I mean I know she want's him to tap her too because when ever she finishes training Tenten goes and jumps in the river that is in the Hyuuga's place and Neji is always around." Naruto kept on."Haha how do you know this?" Shika asked amused."I was walking with Hinata and I saw from upstairs Tenten in the river and Neji was leaning on the tree with his back towards her.Hanabi is my source of information and she told me that she always does that after training and I was like NO Way!Yeah I bet Hiashi be spying on them too."

"Haha, Hanabi is you source of information huh?" Shika laughed."Yeah hehe, Neji's aslo mad because me and Hinata.." Right before he could finish what he was saying there was a loud knock on the door."Hold that thought." Shika replied as he walked over to the door thinking it was getting good."Nevermind." He replied as he opened the door to see Neji,Hinata, and Tenten."Ohaiyo everyone." Shika responded.Once everyone walked in Ino came out of the room and offered them some snacks before they headed out."Alright then, we're all set to go I guess." Shika replied.

The sun started to rise and the birds started to sing awakening Sasuke.He felt like something heavy had fallen on top of him."_No wonder."_ He thought as he looked down and saw half of Sakura's body on top of his.He wondered how she had gotten there and if she was still going to be in a bitchy mood when she woke up._"Here goes nothing."_ He thought as he touched Sakura on the shoulders."Sakura wake-up." He replied.Sakura opened her eyes slowly to see herself so close to him."Are you hungry?" He replied as he stood up and grabbed the blankets and folded them.There was no reply this slightly pissed him off but he figured that she was probably still mad about last night.After 25 minutes of traveling they arrived at a small village in the Rice country.Sasuke walked by Sakura's side as he looked around for a place to eat.But before that he stopped at a store and walked in."Why are we at a woman's dressing store?" Sakura finally spoke."Why else would we be here?" Sasuke asked sarcasticly.

"Don't tell me you've turned gay now?" Sakura played along with his game.Sasuke eyed her annoyed."Just get something." He replied."I don't want nothing." Sakura replied with an attitude."I know you don't want to walk around with clothes that don't fit you, just get something." Sasuke replied with an annoyed expression.They then had a little glaring contest."Fine.Hey Miss can you please help her find something to where." Sasuke asked the lady who worked at the store."Why sure we have these lovely orange kimonos with purple flowers." The woman spoke as she held out the kimono.Sakura looked at it with her head tilted to one side."Eww." Let out Sasuke.Sakura then looked back at him and slightly smiled."It's alright I'll find something myself." She politly told the woman.

After 20 minutes Sakura finally found something.She bought some nice looking comfortable pants with a nice tight shirt."_Sakura sure looks diffrent then what she looked like back then."_ Sasuke thought to himself as the young kunoichi walked out dressed in the new outfit.Her long hair swished side to side as she walked towards him.Her body could make any guy's jaw drop if they saw her.Perfect small waist,nice hips, her breast weren't to big but just the perfect size and her butt went along with her body structure, and to go along with all that she had a beautiful smile,eyes,and lips."_If I could pick a time between the time I slept with her to now I would definetly pick now she wasn't that bad back then but now..."_

"Hello, is something wrong?" Sakura waved her hand infront of Sasuke as he was totally spaced out."No.. You look nice." Sasuke replied.Sakura couldn't help but smile her plan to not talk to him sure wasn't helping no matter how hard she tried to stay mad at him she just couldn't especially when he was acting like this._"I wonder how many guys she's slept with since me?"_ Sasuke kept thinking."Hey Sakura..How many guys have yo...Nevermind." Sasuke paused."How many guys what?" Sakura asked confused trying to make sense of what he just asked her.(Inner Sakura) He's asking you how many guys you've slept with.(Sakura) How the hell do you know?" (Inner Sakura) Shut up I know everything.

"Here you go, a beautiful rose for such a beautiful young lady." A florist told her as he handed Sakura a white rose."No, it's okay really." Sakura reponded trying to hand the man back the rose."No, It's yours keep it." The florist replied."Arigato." Sakura replied.Sasuke found himself starring at the man and the other man that were in the village how their eyes scaned her from head to toe in awe.This really pissed him off so he walked closer to Sakura.Sakura was amazed that he had gotten so close to her."Let's eat here." Sasuke replied."Hai." Sakura responded.A waitress saw them to a table and took their order."I thought you weren't hungry?" Sasuke asked with a smirk forming on his face."I really ain't but if I don't get something you might ask the lady to pick something out for me and I'll probably get food poisoning." Sakura replied sarcasticlly.Sasuke couldn't help but smile at her comment.That was the first time Sakura had seen Sasuke with a smile on his face.

Once they finished eating Sasuke looked over to Sakura who was looking around at all the stores."Do you want me to rent an Inn for the night?" Sasuke asked."I thought you were planning on taking me back to Konoha quickly?" Sakura asked seriously."I said I was going to take you back to Konoha but I have no intentions to take you back in a hurry, unless you want to get there already?" Sasuke replied.Sakura looked at him and smiled."I'm in no hurry." She replied as she walked closer to him and gently grabbed his hand.Sasuke looked down at their hands and looked back up not recoiling away from her touch."Let's get the Inn first and then we'll keep looking around." Sasuke replied."Alright." Sakura responded.

"Neji what time is it?" Tenten asked as she looked at the sun that was mid way in the sky."It's already Five p.m." Neji replied."How long till we get to the hidden Sound village?" Ino asked."We got a pretty good trip ahead of us." Neji replied with what seemed to be a smirk."How long?" Ino replied."Two to three days at the most." Neji responded.Once it was seven forty five Shikamaru decided to stop for the day so they could make camp and they would know what was around.They found a spot with a river next to it.After they finished setting up the things.Shikamaru walked over to where Naruto was."Ey Naruto, look its a river." He replied with a grin."What about rivers?" Ino interrupted."Their pretty." Naruto responded."Naruto-kun, I brought some instant ramen for you." Hinata replied."AHH Hinata-chan your the best!" Naruto replied as he ran over to where she was and gave her a hug.Hinata couldn't help but blush.

"Naruto let go of her I think she can't breath her cheeks are turning red." Ino pointed out."Oh." Naruto replied as he let her go."No it's not that I just umm.." Hinata started to say."I hope Lee is okay." Tenten replied who was over by where the tents were with Neji."I saw him yesterday he's fine." Neji replied."What a relief." Tenten responded."You shouldn't worry so much." Neji replied."Why is that?" Tenten asked curiously."Because I don't like to see you worry so much." Neji reponded.Tenten smiled lightly.

The sun had settled down and all that could be seen was the moon and the stars."Ino come with me."Shika replied with a gentle voice."What is it." The kunoichi asked as she stepped out of the tent.Shika grabbed Ino's hand and lead her through the circle of shinobi's that were sitting down around the fire."Ohh someones going to get freak." Before Naruto coudl finish what he was saying Shika shut him up."Naruto shut up don't even say it." He replied as he lead Ino past them.Everyone laughed."Say Hinata-chan want to."

"Don't think about it Naruto." Neji interrupted as he glared at the blonde shinobi.Hinata and Tenten laughed."So why did you bring me here?" Ino asked once they had stopped at a rock."I wanted to be with you..Just the two of us." Shikamaru replied as he kissed her."Look at the water how beautiful it looks with the moon glistering in it." Ino replied as she pointed at the river."Not as beautiful as you." Shika responded.After acouple of kisses Ino wrapped her legs around Shika once more as he picked her up and leaned her back against the rock behind them and gently gave her kisses on her neck as he whispered sweet things in her ear.

"Look at him just trying to get some.That's my son right there." Naruto blurted out.Everyone turned their attention to him and looked over to Shika and Ino who were making out."Their looking at us." Ino replied throught kisses."It's Naruto's fault." Shika responded."Let's go in the tent I want to show you some _stuff_." Ino replied smiling."Oh alright I want to see these _stuff_." Shika replied with a smirk as he put her down and grabbed her by the hand heading back to the tent."Ohh..Someones going to." Naruto started to say."Shut it Naruto." Ino replied this time as they walked past him."God can't make no comments around here.Well Neji the river is clear for you and Tenten now." Naruto replied with a grin on his face."Why you!" Neji replied."Neji, Naruto right let's go take a look at the river." Tenten replied with a smile as she stood up and put out her hand infront of Neji."I'll get you when I get back." Neji replied as he glared at Naruto."Naruto-kun,you and Neji-onii-san. will never get along huh?" Hinata asked smiling."Don't worry about it, he loves me." Naruto replied while Hinata laughed.

Back at the Rice country, Sakura and Sasuke had just finished eating dinner."Let's head back to the Inn." Sasuke replied."Yeah I'm tired." Sakura responded.Once they got back at the Inn Sasuke opened the door slowly."What the?" Sakura let out as she looked inside the room.There was a heart shaped jacuzzi in the middle of the livingroom with dim lights and nice decorations all around.Sasuke just stayed quiet as he looked around at his surroundings."I wonder how bad the room is going to be." Sasuke finally spoke up.The room was no diffrent to the living room the bed was a giant heart with glass mirrors all around, and two fancy cups with a bottle of champagne next to them accompanied with strawberries and whipped cream."I'm not going to ask." Sasuke replied.Sakura laughed as she starred in awe."Wow people are sure creative now a days." Sakura responded.

Sasuke decided to take a shower as Sakura sat on the bed and looked at all the mirrors on the ceiling."_I really enjoyed the day with him today.I wish it would never end and to think that tomrow will be leaving as he takes me back to Konoha.."_ Sakura thought sadly to herself.Once Sasuke finished he walked out of the shower with some white shorts on."Are you going to take a shower?" He asked Sakura as he stood at the bathroom door."Yeah." She replied with a light soft smile.He walked over to his bag and took out a white t-shirt handing it to Sakura along with some boxers."Did you bring these along for me or what?" Sakura asked surprised."Yeah." He replied as he made his way to the bed.Once Sakura came out of the shower Sasuke who was laying down on the bed looked up at her.The white t-shirt he had gave her reached her thighs.Sasuke bit his lip as she walked closer to the bed."Hey." Sasuke finally spoke up."Hm." Sakura ask."We can't let this champagne go to waste, don't you think?" He replied with a smirk rising on to his face.Sakura smiled."Now that you mention it I guess not." She replied.

Sakura sat on the bed next to Sasuke as he grabbed one of the fancy cups and handed it to her filling it up with the sparkling wine."Arigato." Sakura replied as Sasuke finished filling it up."Yeah." He responded.Sakura reached out beside Sasuke and grabbed a strawberry dipping it in the whip cream.Sasuke looked at her with one eyebrow up."Here try it." Sakura offered with a small laugh."Nah.." Sasuke refused pushing her hand away."Come on.." Sakura inisisted."Nah, I don't like that." He replied with a face.

(Inner Sakura) Tell him you'll feed it to him.(Sakura) "No!"(Inner Sakura) Come on I bet he'll eat it.(Sakura) "No way."(Inner Sakura) Why not?( Sakura) "Because I'm going to feel stupid when he says no."( Inner Sakura) Come on he won't, trust me on this I've seen how he's looked at you all day.(Sakura) "I can't belive I'm going to do this."

"How about we do something." Sakura offered."What is that?" Sasuke replied."Umm, I'll put the strawberry in my mouth and you have to get it and eat it." Sakura responded as her face blushed lightly."What..?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face."Yeah come on it'll be fun." Sakura answered."I don't know." Sasuke replied with what seemed to be a small smile."Oh come on..Here." Sakura replied as she sat in front of him and placed the strawberry in her mouth leaning in towards him."Alright." Sasuke responded as he moved in towards her.Once their lips met Sasuke took the strawberry and spit it out as he started to kiss Sakura slipping his hands around her waist.Sakura sat on top of him wrapping her hands around his neck.He moved down to her neck as he gave her gently kisses.Sakura automaticlly tilted her head alittle bit back grabbing on to him for support.After a few minutes he stopped as he leaned back on the headboard of the bed and looked at her.Sakura looked up and looked at him in the eyes.Right when she was going to get up Sasuke stopped her."Stay, don't move." He replied softly.Sakura placed her body back down and gave him a gently kiss.Once their lips broke apart Sasuke leaned in forward laying Sakura against the bed.Sakura brought his body closer to her with her arms and started to give him a hickey on the neck.Sasuke slowly started to remove the boxers she had on when there was aloud knock on the door.

"Room service." Replied the person outside the door.Sakura stopped what she was doing and Sasuke put up the boxers which were half way down to her knees."I'ma get that he replied softly while he gave her a quick but delicate kiss on the lips."_What were we about to do?" _Sakura asked herself as she started to blush lightly.Sasuke opened up the door."Hm." He replied as he looked at the person."Do you need anything?" The person asked politely with a smile."No..Thank you." Sasuke replied with a sigh."Alright, if you need anything just press the button again." The man replied."What button?" Sasuke asked."The button you just pressed now, that's why I came up here." The man responded."Oh..Sorry." Sasuke replied."No, don't worry it happens all the time when young couples come and their about to hehe you know what." The man replied with a grin on his face as he winked at Sasuke giving him a little shove on the ribs."No..I don't.Is there something in your eye?" Sasuke replied as he looked weird at the man."Eh..Your not catching my drift..You know when your about to get freaky dicky." The man replied with a perverted grin now on his face."Ahh..Yeah sure..I'ma go to bed now." Sasuke replied as he backed up alittle and closed the door behind him.

"_Weird ass.."_ Sasuke thought to himself.When he walked back in the room Sakura was already asleep he walked towards the bed and saw that on the headboard there was a button."_I must have pressed that when I leaned back."_ He told himself with a small laugh.He walked back over to the wall and turned off the light making his way back to the bed as he laid down he leaned over to where Sakura was and gave her a kiss on the forehead, as he laid his body sideways putting his arms around her waist.

Back at camp Neji and Tenten were sitting on rock as she leaned on Neji's shoulder, he had his arms wrapped around her giving her protection and warmth."We better go to sleep we'll probably wake up early tommrow." She replied as she stood up pulling Neji up with her.Once they walked back over to where Naruto and Hinata were they had a small conversation."So who's going to sleep with who cause there's two tents left and its two people per tent." Naruto replied with a sly fox grin on his face."No, don't think about it there's no way your sleep with.." Before Neji finished Tenten interrupted him."Well it can either be Naruto sleeps with Hinata and I sleep with you?" Tenten suggested."Or Neji you can sleep with me!" Naruto replied enthusiastically.Neji eyed him with a annoyed expression."No I'm definitely not sleeping with you." Neji replied seriously."Then it's settled.Naruto and Hinata to a tent and you and me to another Neji." Tenten replied."Naruto if you try anything with Hinata I'll kill you!" Neji theaten him."I respect Hinata." Naruto replied seriously."You best." Neji replied as Tenten grabbed him by the hand and lead him to their tent.

* * *

Well sure hope you guys liked it can't wait to write ch.11 even though I just finished with this one lol I stayed up till 5:48 in the moring last night writting this and I finished writting the rest today.I really enjoyed writting all the pairing hope you liked them too. I did alot of Sasuke x Sakura, and some Ino x Shikamaru, also a small bit of Neji x Tenten and barely Naruto x Hinata.If you have any suggestions about the story please let me know well I'm outtie bye -LadyIvan  



	11. Regrets

** Well here it is the long and awaited for chap.11 I'm really sorry for not updating in the longest its just that I've been really busy with school and I just didn't have the time,this chapter isn't even all that great I just quickly made it up and I'm so tired its 5 sumthin in da morning so please don't be so upset about the chapter sucking ass I jus did it now so you guys have something to read i didn't even even check for misspelling so whatever i misspelled just ignore it umm I promise I'll work harder for the next chapter I just do what I did last yr and just write the chapters in class so yeah here it is i hope you guys somewhat enjoy it and again I'm sorry for the long wait  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Regrets**

Sasuke stirred besides Sakura waking her up.She looked at the clock next to her.The click read 5 a.m.She thought about what Sasuke was planning to do tommrow, she deffinatly didn't want to go back not now atleast to her, her mission now was to convince Sasuke to stay with her in Konoha.As she laid there and starred at him she thought about waking him up and talking to him since before she fell asleep everything seemed to be going "good".With a loud sigh she brought up her hand and touched his shoulder gently moving it."Sasuke?" She asked quietly.Sasuke yawned as he strechted out."Hm..What time is it?" He replied."5:05 a.m." Sakura replied.Sasuke sat up in the bed."We should keep moving." He spoke seriously as he got up from the bed and grabbed his clothes.Sakura nodded her head and sat up.

Once they left the room they stopped by a small ramen shop which was the only thing that was opened at that time and ate breakfest.As they sat there and ate, Sakura finally spoke."So, what are you going to do after you leave me at Konoha?" Sasuke looked at her."Go find Itachi." He simply replied.Sakura shook her head with out saying a word.She didn't know how strong Sasuke had gotten since their childhood but from all the information she read about Itachi, he surely wasn't someone to take as a were thart his power surpassed that of Orochimaru's.Once they finished eating and they reached the forest.Sasuke looked over at Sakura who hadn't spoken since the ramen shop.He noticed the distressed look in her eyes."What's wrong with you?" He asked.Sakura knew if she replied, he would get mad but she worked up the nerves and replied.

"Your foolishness is my problem, Sasuke before you even speak, I know what Itachi did and how you want to avenge your clan.. But theres more to life then power and vengence." Sakura stopped."And theres more to life then worrying about me.Let me do what ever I please to do with my life.I've told you already I walk a diffrent path then..." Before he could finish Sakura interrupted him."You walk the path of death because you want to." She responded."You don't know what your talking about let someone kill your whole family and we'll see what path you choose." He replied."Not the path you have choosen.Stop living in the past.In the end you'll find nothing but loneliness, tell me if you do kill Itachi, what then?Killing him will not bring back your clan.There's people who care about you.Is there something so wrong with people actually caring for you?" Sasuke smirked."This whole lecture, you act as if you know me but you don't know nothing about me so stop acting as if your so concerned once I leave you in Konoha.I won't be your problem anymore." He replied coldly.

(Inner Sakura) "_Oh no he didn't, I know you ain't going to let him get away with that!"_

Sakura stopped for a second and looked at him deadly in the eyes.

"Your such an asshole.You know that right?"

"And you've come to realize this now?"

"Yeah..And I've realized how much I regret ever meeting you and actually caring for you,the Sasuke I once knew is gone and you..To me your dead...Turn around and go find your _dear_ brother, I don't need you anymore I can find my own way home." With tears in her eyes Sakura finished talking and rushed by him.

Sasuke just stood there trying to comprehend what had just happened he looked towards the direction Sakura had went and started togo his own way.

After what seemed to be four hours or so of traveling Sakura heard a familer voice ahead of her."_Naruto?"_ She thought to herself.The faster she went the louder the voice got.Finally she got to a river and saw the campsite of her dear friends "Naruto!" She screamed out with tears in her eyes.Naruto stopped messing with the tent he was fighting with and turned around and saw the pink haired shinobi running towards him."Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled back as he hugged her tightly."I've missed you so much." Sakura replied in between tears.She never thought seeing him would make her so happy.Naruto looked at her with worried eyes."What happened?What did that fucking bastard do?" Naruto asked furiously.Shika, Ino came from the west as Hinata,Tenten, and Neji came from the east.Everyone was amazed to see Sakura.Ino rushed towards her friend and gave her a hug as everyone else came to see if she was alright.

After everything was calmed down Shika sat down to finally start asking Sakura questions.

"So where's Sasuke?"

"I don't know." Sakura replied seriously.She didn't want to think or talk about him at the moment.Shika noticed how uncomftrable she looked talking about him so he changed the subject."Well, If your already with us and you don't know where he is I guess the mission is over so we can head back plus it looks like you could use some rest." Shika replied as he stood up and patted Sakura on the back.Once everyone had packed up they headed towards Konoha.They arrived at the village around four a.m. Before everyone split up Shika walked over to his team."Guys we did a good job even though we really didn't do anything but still we got Sakura back here safe and sound,Sakura I'll inform Tsunade-sama that your back in town so she porbably want to see you tommrow and ask you question so have a good night." Ino then walked over to her.Do you want some company tonight?" She asked concerned."No thanks, Ino." Sakura replied with a small smile.They gave each other a hug and went home.

"Being home sure feels great."She replied with a sigh as she locked the door behind her and walked straight to her room.She took off her shoes and quickly got into the bed.As she laid in bed all the thoughts of Sasuke that she tried to keep out of her head soon made their way back.She thought about every event that happened from the beginning untill the end of it all.A tear rolled down the side of her face.Sakura wiped it off.She couldn't belive how foolish she had been for actually thinking she could change him and there she was telling him he was the foolish one.After one thing and another she soon feel asleep.

The next morning there was a loud knock on the door.Sakura rubbed her eyes as she slowly got up from bed and made her way towards the door.When she opened up she was surprise to see who it was."Kakashi-sensei!" She replied as she jumped up and gave him a hug."Wow what a miracle that your around, always busy doing missions and all." Sakura replied with a smile.Kakashi chuckled.."Well yeah someone has to do it.So I heard what happened." He replied seriously.Sakura swallowed. "Yeah." She answered as she looked down at the ground."He's the same huh?" There was no reply just an akward silence."Well, anyways I came because Tsunade-sama sent me.She wants you to take a shower eat breakfest and go see her as soon as possible,so I'll stop wasting your time so you can hurry on up." Sakura looked up from the floor and onto her sensei."No, he's not the same... I don't even know who he is now." Sakura replied and closed the door as she leaned onto it.She got a hold of herself and made her way to the bathroom.After she had finished all that she had to do she was finally ready togo and meet with the hokage.

Once she reached the lobby she took a deep breath and softly knocked on the door hoping no one would answer surely enough that wasn't the case."Come in." The voice from inside the office replied.Sakura opened the door and walked in bowing infront of the Hokage.

(S)

Tunade-sama, Kakashi sensei told me you wanted to see me?"

(T)

"Ofcourse, I see your alright.Take a seat Sakura and explain to me what happened."

(S)

"Nothing really happened, the whole Anbu group got seprated and I fell down a steep hill he saved me, later on he took me to some cave in the woods where we slept, then in the morning we head onto his apartment he then told me he was going to bring me back and here I am."

(T)

"Sakura, why do I feel like your not telling me the _whole_ story?Don't try to cover up for him."

(S)

"I'm not, I assure you."

(T)

"How was hes reaction to you does it seem like he has any type of feelings for you?"

(S)

"No, I'm deffinatly sure about that,before I met up with the team I had an argument with him and it was pretty clear that we..."

(T)

"Yes?"

(S)

"That we don't have any feelings for each other."

(T)

"Sakura by any chance did you do anything with him?"

(S)

"Why do you ask me that?"

(T)

"Because a young lady being with a handsome young man things _can_ happened."

(S)

"No Tsunade-sama nothing happened between us.If you'll excuse me if there is no more questions you want to ask me can i please go home I'm kind of tired I had a bad night last night."

(T)

"Yes that will be all.Sakura, I'm glad your alright I was really worried."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama.Sakura replied as she bowed once more and left the office once she shut the door she took a deep breath and sighed somewhat relieved she had gotten all that out of the way.She wanted togo visit Ino and all of them but she truly was tired.So she decieded best thing was just togo home and rest.

Once she woke up she looked over at the clock next to her bed "10:45" She thought about what she would be doing tommrow but nothing came up.After she ate some food she went back to bed.She felt more lonely then ever."_I guess I miss having the company of him, with me at night."_ She thought to herself.Her body had gotten accustom to him and his touch.No matter how much she wanted to forget him she couldn't.

"Back over to the hidden village of Sound, Sasuke laid in his bed starring at the ceiling, the last words Sakura had said to him kept replaying themselves over and over again in his head.The solitude he was used to no longer seem to not bother him,truth was he was starting to realize that he did fuck up and that she was right, about everything the whole Itachi thing, and him just being a complete asshole."_I should just go and apologize to her..."_

_ To be continued...  
_


End file.
